Harry Taylor the Dinosaur Mechanic?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A bout of accidental magic when he was two finds a neglected Harry Potter several years into the past and in Japan where he was found and adopted by a newly married Doctor and Mrs. Taylor. Now he's a twenty two year old mechanic who usually works alongside his longtime girlfriend Reese Drake when their younger siblings find the Dinosaur Stones. Now let's see how things change. AU T
1. Chapter 1

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if a bout of accidental magic when Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys resulted in him being sent to Japan…and a few years into the past! Now he's a twenty something year old mechanic raised by the Taylors who works alongside his longtime girlfriend Reese Drake when Max and the others discover the Dino Stones. AU OOC some bashing)**

"Hey am I missing an invite for the party?" A males voice asked just as Doctor Owens hung up after he got done talking to Doctor Taylor about the dinosaur cards he found at his dig. Turning the three thirteen year olds saw a very familiar man waving at them from the doorway, a pair of boxes balanced on one hand and a grin on his face.

The man was easily 6 feet tall and had well-toned muscles that showed he was strong, but enough to look ridiculous or be a body builder, he was built more like a swimmer or a soccer player than a wrestler. He had emerald green eyes that weren't obscured by the glasses he wore as a kid, instead wearing contacts, and his face had an angular almost aristocratic look to it that worked with his slight tan and messy black hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with some smudges on it and a pair of blue jeans with some boots.

"Harry? You aren't due for our date for another few hours." Reese Drake, Zoe's older sister and Doctor Taylor's assistant, said smiling at the man who was the lab and airport mechanic.

"I know but I was making some repairs at the clinic for your mom when she mentioned that you forgot your lunch at home. So I decided to be a good boyfriend and bring it to you." Harry Taylor said walking over and handing Reese one of the boxes before turning and handing the other to Zoe.

"And of course it wouldn't be fair for me to bring one sister lunch and not bring anything for the other so I brought you something too Zoe since I had a feeling that you'd be here. Sorry that I don't have anything for you Max, Rex, but I didn't know you guys were here too." Harry said smiling at the two boys who gave him smiles of their own.

"It's alright Harry! Mom wanted us home for lunch anyways." Max said grinning at his adoptive older brother who ruffled his hair with one hand and ruffled Rex's with the other.

"Sorry I missed breakfast runt but I hear we have a new pet. Mom says he's a rare form of dog but given our family's wacky luck…I think that he's something more than that." Harry said with a smirk as he looked at the orange baby dinosaur that was sniffing his boot.

"This is Chomp! He's a baby Triceratops!" Max said picking up the little orange thing and laughing a bit when Chomp bit on his nose.

"…Somehow this doesn't surprise me." Harry said bluntly and earning a smirk from his girlfriend who walked over beside him with her lunch open and reached one hand up, offering him some of her noodles.

"It's less surprising than finding out that my sister is a total softie when around you." Zoe said smirking around her forkful of rice and making Reese blush slightly and shoot her a sharp look.

"Reese isn't just a softie when around me. She's pretty soft on you too little dragon. You should have seen how much she doted on you when you were a baby. You'd think she was your mom instead of you-ow! That hurt!" Harry grinned at the beginning only to yelp slightly when his girlfriend dug her heel into the top of his foot.

"Like you were any better with Max and Rex." Reese said scowling slightly up at her boyfriend who grinned down at her, unphazed by her embarrassed ire.

"I don't deny it. I got a pair of cute baby twin brothers." Harry said taking another offered bite of noodles and chicken before ruffling Max and Rex's hair again.

"We're not cute!" The two cried in unison while Zoe snickered.

"And with how lovey dovey you and Reese are and have been for the last few years you might as well go ahead and make it official so that you have a little sister too. You always were like a big brother to me too and you two have been dating for like five years now." Zoe said snickering when her words had her sister lighting up like a fire truck while Harry just grinned and wrapped his arms around Reese's waist, putting his chin on top of her head.

"Alright alright. Enough about our love lives. So…someone mind explaining to the mechanic why there are blueprints on the screen and a baby Dino using my dark haired brother as a chew toy?" Harry asked earning a small thankful smile from Reese. She never was good when dealing with emotions, especially an emotion as wily as love.

"I saw a meteor or something crash into the forest earlier, woke up Rex to go check it out with me, called Zoe to come along, and was going to ask you to come with but you were already working on something at the airport. We went to the woods, walked around a bit, and found these cool stones with crests on them. I found two cards with crests on the back of them that matched the ones on the stone I found and touched it to the stone. Out pops a full grown Triceratops. I finally find a way to change him back into a card and then pulled him out again only this time he was a baby like you see now. Then we went back home and talked to dad before having breakfast and coming here." Max summed up for his brother quickly while Harry blinked for a second before sighing.

Reese and Zoe both snickered at his words while Rex all out laughed as Max and Doctor Taylor both pouted.

"Yeah that could only happen to our family! Our family and our luck are so weird."


	2. Chapter 2

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So you ready for our date Reese?" Harry asked after the two of them finished building the Dino Holders that Reese designed, Harry waving a hand and changing into a three piece suit that brought out the green in his eyes.

"I have my dress upstairs in the office. Let me go change and I'll be right out." Reese said not bothered in the slightest by the display of magic she just saw as she finished printing out the last of the Dino Holder manual for the kids. Honestly she and Harry had been friends since they were babies so she's seen quite a few cases of accidental, or not so accidental, magic growing up…and besides her family had the last name _Drake_ for a reason.

They were the only family known for being Dragon Tamers and Guardians. Reese was a full-fledged Dragon Guardian and Tamer with an affinity for wind based magic that came from her mothers side, her familiar was a baby Peruvian Viper Tooth. It was one of the most poisonous dragons in the world however since she was still a baby Sora, the baby Viper Tooth, only had paralytic venom and was about the size of a garden snake…which was handy since Reese often took her everywhere hidden as a scarf or a belt.

"Are we taking Sora too?" Harry asked making Reese smirk slightly at a hissing from her 'belt'.

"Don't we always?" Reese asked right back, looking at her boyfriend who grinned as he reached forward and pet the tiny dragon's head. Much to Sora's pleasure as she hissed happily.

They were all surprised when Harry first met some of the more reptilian dragons at the Drake family Manor in Magical Tokyo because when one came a little too close to snapping at Reese the then seven year old stood in front of her and _hissed_ at the large dragon. It was hard to tell who was more surprised at that, the Dragon or the Drakes and Taylors.

None of them cared that he could speak snake, and partially dragon by extension, unlike the backwards Europeans the rest of the world didn't really care about such traits. It was the intent in which they were used that everyone else cared about. Heck the Drakes themselves were downright thrilled as Dr. Drake got Harry to talk to all of the Dragons he could at the Manor and nearby Reservation to see if things were alright and to their liking.

Anytime there was a problem at a Dragon Reservation or Sanctuary that they couldn't figure out on their own, they called Harry in to tell them what's wrong by getting him to translate for the dragons.

"So where are we going? It's not often that you ask me to dress fancy…and since it is summer time it's even stranger that you asked for me to dress warm too." Reese asked as she stood up and began walking towards the stairs to go up to the office where she kept her purse and all during the day.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Harry asked smirking, his arms crossed over his chest while she merely smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.

"Idiot." She called playfully behind her making him chuckle.

"Maybe so but I'm your idiot." He called right back. That was their thing. She's been calling him an idiot since before they started dating, and he always just grinned back at her and said yep…until they started dating. Then he always shot back that he was her idiot.

"Got that right." Reese said her voice a bit more growling than before making him grin wider.

Being a Dragon Guardian, a full-fledged one at that, meant that Reese took on some of the characteristics of Dragons…especially those of her familiar.

Enhanced strength without ending up looking like a body builder, sharp gaze that was kept in control by her glasses, enhanced sense of smell and hearing, a taste for bloody meat at times, and sharper than normal nails and teeth whenever she let her nails grow out.

Thanks to her familiar being venomous then Reese herself also had venom, thankfully much weaker, coating her teeth and sometimes even her nails whenever she lost control or was in danger. Of course it is always easy to see when she lost control or felt threatened, her eyes would turn into reptilian slits and her nails would grow longer at a very visible and rapid pace.

Zoe was expected to go through similar changes when she finally buckled down and really focused on finishing her training as a Tamer and Guardian the only thing they weren't sure of yet would be the exact species related changes. Every Guardian and Tamer had a different breed of Dragon for a Familiar so while Reese's might be the Viper Tooth, Zoe might get a Welsh Greenback or, heaven help them if this happened, even a Hungarian Horn Tail.

"Wow…" Harry stared dumbstruck as Reese came down the stair way wearing a lovely short sleeved black dress that looked to be, and probably is, made of scales like those of a snakes or dragons. Sora was around her neck like a scarf with a literal scarf wrapped around her as well.

"I figured if I got too cold then you'd be a gentleman and let me wear your jacket." Reese said smirking at the effect she had on her boyfriend who gave a dumbstruck grin and nodded.

"Shall we go? It's almost time for our reservations." Harry said pulling himself together mostly but still grinning like a fool as he offered her his arm.

"Reservations where?" Reese asked amused but taking his arm…she tensed when his grin turned mischievous and he suddenly apparated them all the way to Magical France.

"Jerk. You know I hate it when you do that without warning." Reese said scowling as she slapped his arm almost playfully, a few people nearby giving them weird looks for speaking Japanese before shrugging it off and going about their way. Long as the two foreigners didn't bother them or broke their laws…they didn't really care what they got up to.

"Sorry dear." Harry said grinning unrepentedly as he lead her from the Magical Alley and out into Muggle France.

"No you're not." Reese said bluntly but she smiled as she looked around in slight awe.

"You know me so well." Harry said grinning slightly as he lead her to the French Rivera which was almost abandoned at this time of night, surprisingly.

"Apparently not well enough since you still keep surprising me." Reese said looking amazed and yet confused as to why he led her there.

"Yeah but what's life without a few surprises?" Harry asked stopping suddenly and making Reese turn towards him confused and concerned. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her though.

"Harry…" Reese's hands came up to cover her mouth of their own violation while Harry grinned at her looking nervous.

"So…what do you say?"

 **#$ #$ Line here insert line #$%%#$**

"Hmm so there's others collecting the cards as well. Not surprising really." Reese said and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she handed out the manuals on the Dino holders to the teens, restraining Doctor Taylor from taking a Dino Holder with her enhanced strength making it look effortless. While Max and Rex were looking at the books in disbelief, Zoe had her eyes focused on something else.

"No way! Sis is that what I think it is?" Zoe asked dropping her book and lunging forward, grabbing her sisters hand and looking at the ring which drew the others attention to it.

"Cool you're going to be our big sis now!" Max cheered, dropping his own manual as he tackled Reese with a hug.

"Easy there Max." Reese said barely staying on her feet at the force of the hug but not looking upset, instead she was trying not to laugh as Rex came over and hugged her as well while Zoe cheered.

For a moment all thoughts of the Alpha Gang were forgotten as Dr. Taylor lifted them all up in a hug with a grin on his face.


	3. Dinosaur Amour the love rival!

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So how come we can't ask Harry to fix it? He helped Reese build it so he would know how to fix it right?" Zoe asked a few weeks later as they looked at the broken teleporter while her sister was retrieving a fossilized egg from Mexico.

"Harry went with Reece, probably to get away from Aki's wedding planning." Doctor Taylor said smirking slightly, his wife and Mrs. Drake were going nuts over planning the wedding of their oldest children.

"Don't blame him. Mom has been going nuts ever since Harry gave Reese the ring." Max said snickering slightly not knowing just what his older brother was getting up to.

 **^#$% Line Line Line Line %$ #$**

"Your mother was going nuts huh?" Doctor Owen was asking a snickering Harry after he had commandeered Reese's glasses and phone.

"Both of our parents were. Hard to tell who's more excited about him proposing. Our moms or our dads." Reese said finally giving up on getting her glasses or cellphone back and trying to keep her eyes clear. She'd been wearing her glasses to keep her enhanced vision in check for so long it was a bit hard to see without them now. Everything was kind of fuzzy as she tried to adjust to her newly enhanced sight.

"Don't worry dear if the sun gets too bad for you, I have some sunglasses you can use." Harry said smiling back at Reese while he rode up front with Patrick, knowing that all this bright sunlight mixed with her enhanced sight was not a good combination.

"It's a good thing you're not driving this jeep the-Patrick why'd you stop?" Doctor Owen asked when the driver stopped suddenly.

"There's someone in the road." Patrick said as he got out of the jeep, the others half a second behind.

"He's alive but he doesn't look so good." Patrick said as they reached the man who looked vaguely familiar to Reese and Harry.

"Hey can you hear me? Are you alright?" Reese asked taking a cloth she had been using to keep the sweat off of her and wiping down the man's face, smiling brightly in relief when he roused a bit.

"I…see an angel. I must be in heaven." The man muttered his face turned in Reese's direction and making her look confused and a bit concerned while Harry snorted as the man's head fell backwards when he passed out.

"Oh no. We've got to get him out of the sun." Reese said looking worried while Harry was smirking slightly.

"I think he's just a bit dehydrated and when he saw Reese immediately when he came around he thought she was an angel. Not that I can blame him." Harry said moving to help carry the man to the jeep, giving Reese a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"There's not enough room for all of us when we load him in as well…he seems familiar but I can't seem to place where I might have seen him before." Doctor Owen noted worried and making Harry smirk.

"Of course there is sir." Harry said as he and Patrick got the man into the front beside Patrick.

"Wha-? Harry!" Reese nearly squeaked when her fiancé picked her up and placed her in his lap, making her face flame red.

"See plenty of room." Harry said grinning cheekily and making Owen laugh and Patrick chuckle as he drove quickly to the village to get the man looked at.

It was less than an hour later when Reese was handed the egg and put it in her bag because Patrick had just alerted her to a call from the D-Lab since he couldn't find Harry. Rolling her eyes but smiling Reese made her way back to the room she had been given for the duration of her hopefully short trip. She wanted to check on her baby sister and besides…she knew Harry. He was either tinkering with any machine around the sight or taking a nap in the room with Sora.

"I knew I'd find you here. Apparently something broke back at the lab." Reese said not surprised to find her fiancé laying back on the bed in the room, although he sat up alert as soon as she came in the room and mentioned something being broken.

"Better get in contact with the runts." Harry said sighing as he set up the laptop they bought along to connect with the Lab. Neither of them were very pleased to learn that the teleporter was broken but they had a vague idea of how it happened.

"Don't react dear but we're being watched." Harry murmured so quietly that only Reese's enhanced hearing allowed her to pick up on it, making her give a miniscule nod of her head that she masked as agreeing with what Max said.

"A Dalmatian without any spots? Dad…did you just call her a female dog?" Harry asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly when Zoe pointed out Reese's lack of glasses.

"That isn't what I meant!" Doctor Taylor said immediately defensive. Just as he tried to explain what he meant the door busted open and the man they saved stood there playing an instrument.

"Oh my angel I love my dinosaur…but when I look into your eyes I think I love you more." The man danced around the room as he sang, not appearing to register Harry busting out into loud laughter.

"Oh you're the man we found in the desert. I'm glad to see you're doing better…Harry are you okay?" Reese asked smiling briefly at the man before turning and looking at her fiancé worried when he started laughing so hard he couldn't breath falling off of the bed and landing on the floor.

"Oh…oh gods my sides! I…I get that you're a paleontologist and love dinosaurs Reese but for someone to actually sing you a love song _about_ Dinosaurs!" Harry descended back into his mad cackling and laughing while Reese smiled at him fondly and Zander glared at him from behind his sunglasses.

Who was the man that was so close to his angel? A love rival? If so Zander had ways of dealing with him.

"Oh so he's one of the ones messing with you guys." Harry said not looking amused anymore after Zoe and the others showed up while the three adults were running from a dinosaur chasing Zander and his bag. After Harry finally managed to stop laughing the engaged couple went to help the man find his bag which had been mistakenly thrown into the garbage.

Now…Harry could deal with a lot. Insult him? Fine he'd just grin and prank you later. Get a crush on his fiancé? He would just laugh and tell the guy to get into line. He knew his fiancé was beautiful and that her sometimes kind disposition towards strangers or those injured only added to her beauty. But if you try to insult/attack his friends and family, especially his younger siblings or Reese…well…

"I think you and I need to have a talk, man to man, if you think it's alright to attack my younger siblings." Harry growled as the man gave Reese the other dinosaur card and a rose.

"Huh?" Zander asked confused just as he was about to run after Ursula and Ed. He went paler than normal at the scowl on Harry's face and took off running away faster than he had ever moved at Harry's words, never seeing Reese's eyes turn to reptilian slits or hearing her growled out words.

"I heard that you and your pals been causing lots of problems and harm to my baby brothers Max and Rex, and my younger sister Zoe." Harry growled his voice a near hiss. Zander had run away before he even heard Reese's snarl or her words.

"He's one of the ones going after my little sister?"


	4. Vacination Vacation part one

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a normal morning at the Drake household. The Mrs., being the morning person of the family, was taking some of the animals out for a walk. Zoe was still curled up in bed with Paris, sleeping peacefully. Reese was standing in the bathroom she and her sister shared, wearing one of Harry's too big t-shirts and some shorts while fighting with her hair and shooting annoyed glares at her fiancé. Harry for his part was passed out on Reese's bed clad only in a pair of boxers as he slept peacefully with Sora curled up in a ball on his chest, his contacts in their case on Reese's bed-stand.

There had been a problem last night with one of the dragons at the Drake Preservation that Harry had been called in to solve and he had crashed at the Drake house instead of trying to go back to his house at 3 in the morning.

Doctor Drake was in the other bathroom brushing his teeth and humming, none of them aware of what was about to happen.

A bright rainbow colored light was what alerted Bella Drake to something being wrong as she and the animals turned around just in time to see the entire house just vanish.

Paris waking her up with alarmed and worried cries is what got Zoe up enough to hear the ocean waves… it took her brain a minute to remember that she _shouldn't_ be hearing ocean waves!

A collection of droids all saying enter as they surrounded the house alerted Reese who finally tamed her hair and noticed the change in scenery outside of the window.

The actual droids themselves entering the house and dragging Doctor Mike Drake away is what alerted the Vet himself as he was dragged outside and Reese was escorted.

"Of for the love of…" Reese pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief and exasperation when she saw Harry being carted from the house still in boxers, still asleep, and with Sora still curled up on his chest although at least the _dragon_ was now awake.

"But dad-" Reese tried to protest her dad helping the Alpha Gang when it was revealed that they had been kidnapped because the dinosaurs got sick… but her dad cut her off eager to use his mega-needle on a dinosaur instead of a dragon. Reese was flat out horrified for at least a minute when she noticed her sister waving to her from the second story balcony of their house, crouched down behind the plants. Oh gods! Her baby sister was literally right in the heart of the enemies territory for the second time!

"I knew we would meet again. We were bound together by the iron chains of love!" Zander said holding Reese's hands in his own when he had removed her glasses only to see his 'Angel' staring back at him.

"And who's this handsome hunk?" Ursula asked near drooling as she finally took a good look at the well defined and mostly bare Harry's body. Reese's eyes turned to reptilian slits instantly as she began growling at the other woman, making her dad eye her warily. Before Reese could say anything or attack the other woman though… Harry yawned and stood up, stretching till his back and shoulders popped.

"Uhhh…Reese? Why am I outside… in my boxers…on an island?" Harry asked blinking as he looked down and then around confused, making Reese sigh slightly. _That_ is the _idiot_ she is going to marry.

"Hello handsome…" Ursula purred out at Harry, making Reese tense and begin growling again at someone flirting with her mate!

"Huh aren't you that old lady Zoe is always talking about?" Harry asked making Reese snort slightly as Ursula threw a temper tantrum at that.

"Well whatever. I need to put on some cloths and get some coffee." Harry said yawning slightly as he headed back into the house, reaching one hand out to grab Reese's as Sora settled on her human's shoulders eyeing the Alpha gang.

"C'mon Reese you should get dressed too. I need my shirt back." Harry said smirking as Reese blushes and Zander nearly frothed at the mouth at that.

That man was stealing his angel and corrupting her purity!  
"Well my son-in-law isn't wrong. We do need to get dressed and probably eat as well. Wonder if Harry will cook for us this morning?" Doctor Owen ambled back into the house as well, leaving the Alpha Gang standing there either fuming or looking confused at what had just happened.

"Did someone mention food?" Laura asked as she and Rod had wandered over curious as to what was going on. Reese and Harry turned to look at the two kids, and Doctor Drake smiled in amusement.

Those two were completely smitten with the little kids at first sight. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to adopt the two.

"Yeah. Come on. You're growing children so you should eat plenty so that you can get big." Harry said smiling softly as he and Reese took a step towards the children in unison and both picked one up.

"Wha-" Rod was confused as he suddenly found himself riding on Harry's shoulders while Reese was carrying Laura on her hip.

"C'mon kiddo. Let's get you and your sister some breakfast." Harry said smiling up at Rod who was holding onto his head so as to not fall.

"Be careful not to let him hit the top of the doorway Harry." Reese called over her shoulder as she carried Laura into the house easily.

"I won't dear." Harry said ducking down far enough to avoid hitting Rod's head on the doorframe as he entered the house behind his fiancé, neither of them caring that Doctor Drake and the Alpha team was following them into the kitchen.

Doctor Drake stood back with the Alpha Gang for a moment, watching Reese fuss slightly over the two children while Harry ruffled their hair as he set Rod down on one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey!" Laura said protesting her hair being messed up while Rod didn't look bothered by it since his hair was always messy anyways.

"Here. I'll straighten it out for you just let me go get a brush." Reese said smiling at the little girl and getting up, moving up the stairs. No one noticed that she was going into the wrong room except for Harry who wasn't going to say anything. He'd leave Zoe a plate in the oven for breakfast.

"Here we go. Nice and neat again." Reese said after sitting down with her sisters brush in hand, pulling the small girl onto her lap and brushing her hair gently.

Doctor Drake watched the four interact as Rod asked Harry questions about all the machines in the kitchen, which were very different than those from his time, and Laura talked with Reese about something involving numbers that he didn't quite understand.

He watched as Harry cooked enough breakfast to feed an army and stacked up three plates on one arm, carrying them over to the table to set them in front of the two kids and Reese before setting out more plates on the table and slipping one into the oven.

He watched as Reese kept Laura on her lap for the meal, feeding the girl who looked confused but happy with the affection she was being given, while Reese smiled gently the whole time.

He watched as Harry cut up some of the sausages for Rod before getting up and fixing the two kids cups of orange juice and Reese a glass of water.

He sat at the table and watched as Harry sat down on Rod's other side, the boy sitting between the engaged couple with his sister still on Reese's lap, and ruffled the kids hair fondly again before he began to eat as well. Rod looked confused but a bit happy at the affectionate action as well as he took bites from the meal between asking more questions about machines and engineering from this time period. All of which Harry fielded with fondness and amusement.

Doctor Drake watched all of this as he sat sipping his coffee and could only think of one thing to say.

One thing that had his daughter blushing brightly while Harry choked on his pancakes.

"You know when I thought about getting grandkids from you two I thought Harry would get Reese pregnant first. Not you two adopting two kids from the Alpha Team."

Doctor Drake could nearly hear his younger daughter Zoe hit the floor of her room laughing over his older daughters embarrassed shout.

"DAD!"


	5. Why Reese seems so distant in the show

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Shut up Sora." Reese hissed glaring darkly at her laughing familiar…of course the glare was ruined by the bright red blush on her face.

"Cool. A baby dragon!" Laura said her eyes lighting up when she got a good look at Sora who was letting out a hissing laugh while Harry finally managed to clear his wind pipe with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"You know it's bad when the _dragon_ is laughing at us." Harry said glancing at his fiancé who was still blushing darkly as she finished feeding Laura and quickly ate her own plate.

"Shut up Harry." Reese said not even glancing at her fiancé as she took a gulp of her water.

"Yes dear." And the water nearly came back up when Reese choked on it at Harry's words.

"And that just helped prove my point." Doctor Drake said snickering as Reese glared at her boyfriend turned husband to be.

"Shut up dad." Reese said glaring at her dad now who raised his hands in surrender.

"What? By the time your mom and I were your age, you were already on the way." Doctor Drake said looking at his daughter 'innocently' in a way that no one bought at all.

"That might be true but I _can_ do math dad. I was born three months after your wedding." Reese pointed out to her father who shrugged his shoulders but hid a wince. Reese had been seven when she figured that out and had thought that her parents were only together because her mother had gotten pregnant, she had been inconsolable about that until Harry finally calmed her down and brought it to her parents attention.

"So? We were already engaged before we even knew you were on the way." Doctor Drake said giving his daughter a pointed look that she understood and looked away from.

"Just stop arguing about it Reese. Otherwise he'll really get going about grandkids and if either of our mothers hears about that…" Harry trailed off with a shiver, causing Reese to shiver as well. Her mother had been rather excited about the wedding and Reese had overheard her and Mrs. Taylor discussing possible grandchildren once when she was coming back from the bathroom during one of the 'planning parties' as they called it.

"They'd never stop unless Zoe got a boyfriend." Reese said making the knife in her dad's grip bend and break.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. I can accept that you're getting married. You're in your twenties and you've been dating him for at least six years. It was just a matter of time. Your sister isn't dating until she's twenty and I have one of Doctor Taylor's hunting rifles in hand. Unless it's Rex or Max. Those two are good boys that I've already threatened." Doctor Drake said immediately going into protective mode and making Reese smirk.

"And there goes daddy dragon worrying about his youngest." Harry said in an announcers voice that had Reese laughing.

"Well of course I have to worry about my youngest with all those dangerous boys out there waiting to steal her from me! Reese got lucky to find a nice young man like you Harry but there aren't many of them anymore and the only two I might trust with my baby girl are Max and Rex…hm…" Doctor Drake trailed off as if he were struck with a brainwave.

"Dad no trying to play match maker. Zoe's only 13, she has plenty of time to grow up before finding a boyfriend or girlfriend if that's what she prefers." Reese said nipping her dad's plans in the butt immediately and making him deflate.

"But Reese! I don't want any of those nasty boys around your sister! At least with Max or Rex I know they'd treat her right." Doctor Drake whined at his eldest whose eyebrow twitched a bit, much to Harry's amusement.

"Dad no trying to play cupid. You tried that with me and Harry and we didn't speak to each other for a month because you did it _after_ we had started dating and we both thought the other was cheating!" Reese said glaring at her dad, her eyes beginning to turn reptilian until Harry reached over Rod's head and placed a hand on Reese's shoulder. His touch calming her instantly.

"Besides…Reese is already planning on annihilating any boy aside from the runts who shows any interest in her baby sister." Harry teased his fiancé who didn't look bothered and instead nodded proudly.

"…Yeah I should have realized that. Reese is pretty protective of her baby sister. Why for the first two years of Zoe's life she thought Reese was her mama because Reese doted on her so much!" Doctor Drake said grinning and making Reese's face flame red again.

"Dad!" Reese nearly whined at her dad embarrassing her again, making Laura giggle while Rod laughed.

"What? All that means is that you'll make a wonderful mother one day! You're already getting a head-start on it since you've nearly adopted those two!" Doctor Drake said pointing at the two kids, Rod sitting close to Harry and finishing up his food while Laura sat cuddled up on Reese's lap as they waited on the boys to finish eating.

"They're adorable and tiny and I don't see those three doing anything or taking care of them." Reese said holding Laura closer protectively as she glared over at the Alpha Gang that were ignoring everything else as they wolfed down their food.

"I can take care of anything or anyone if that's what you want my angel!" Zander said immediately fawning over Reese, whose eye twitched while Laura and Rod frowned as well. For some reason…they didn't like it when Zander flirted with Reese.

"Why don't you take care of the garbage then? Door's right over there." Harry said icily as he glared at the man who blinked and looked confused.

"What garbage?" Zander asked looking around the room confused and making Harry give a cold smirk.

"I'm looking at it." Harry said bluntly, still staring straight at Zander who blinked and looked behind him before seeming to realize what Harry meant.

"Hey I am not garbage!" Zander exclaimed yelling angrily while Reese sighed at her fiancee's actions while Laura and Rod laughed.

"Harry don't be so mean in front of the kids. You'll set a bad example and they already have enough of those." Reese lightly chided her fiancé, who had the grace of looking sheepishly apologetic and also amused as Reese pointedly looked at the Alpha gang.

"Yes dear." Harry said obediently and making Ursula glare at Reese in jealousy while Zander was glaring hatefully at Harry from behind his dark glasses.

"Since you cooked. I'll do dishes. Why don't you go watch a movie with the kids? I don't think they've ever heard of classic Disney or most of the animes but keep it appropriate." Reese said taking up all of the dishes and kissing Harry's cheek and both of the children's foreheads.

"Sure thing dear. Doctor don't you have three little Dino's that need their shots?" Harry asked looking at Doctor Drake who blinked before nodding with a grin.

"You're right! I'll go get the needle and cure." Doctor Drake said taking off for the clinic, the Alpha Gang being dragged along for the ride.

"You and Ms. Reese sure love acting like parents don't you?" Rod asked as Harry carried him and Laura into the living room over his shoulders and dropped them on the couch before tickling them both a bit playfully. Harry froze at that though.

"Well…there's a good reason for that…but very few people know…only our younger siblings know but not our parents." Harry said looking a bit upset as he remembered why he and Reese were so…parental to their siblings and little kids, especially recently.

"Huh?" Laura asked confused and making Harry smile sadly as he looked through the doorway at his fiancé who was frozen as well, clearly hearing every word. Turning to look at him, Reese gave a small watery smile and a nod, showing that it was alright for him to tell them.

"You see about a year ago…Reese got pregnant. We were both so happy to learn that we were going to be parents. We told Zoe, Max, and Rex immediately but we didn't tell our folks because we wanted to surprise them." Harry said softly making Rod and Laura look happy for a second before frowning at how upset Harry looked. If he was happy to be a dad then how come he didn't look it now?

"When Reese was about two months pregnant…she was involved in an accident. She and Zoe were walking home one day with groceries, Max and Rex were with them since the three runts didn't want Reese to overexert herself. We were all so protective of her, she threatened to hit me multiple times if I didn't calm down or at least call off the Chibi patrol as she called them then." Harry said with a brief smile of amusement but it was mixed with pain.

"A man had apparently lost his job earlier that day though and had been drinking steadily all day to try and forget…he…he ran off of the road onto the side walk. He would have hit Zoe and Rex who were closer to the side walk than Reese and Max were but Reese…she reacted faster than anyone else could have and pushed the two of them out of the way but she…she got hit head on by the car." Harry said making the two kids gasp horrified, they had seen some cars whenever they were out in the present day world and those things were heavy looking and made of lots of metal.

"Thankfully her Dragon Guardian abilities protected her a good bit from the crash, she only had a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion instead of being dead like anyone else would have been. She had been transported to the hospital as fast as possible without magic but…when I got there from work…I ran into her room just as a nurse was leaving with a sad face. Reese…was crying, all out sobbing and it wasn't from her injuries. Being hit head on like that…it caused a miscarriage." Harry said making the two kids look a bit confused, what did that word mean?

"She…she had lost the baby." And now the two kids understood.

"It took months for her broken bones to heal…but the loss of our baby…neither of us healed from it. Did we go on living? Yes. But…we both now have a void in our hearts from that loss…and nothing and no one could ever replace our lost baby." Harry said running a hand through his hair while Reese was doing her best to do the dishes and drown out the memories.

"Before the accident Reese was almost always smiling and would often help me play pranks on people who deserved it. After though…we both changed. She became more emotionally distant from everyone except me and the runts…she become more serious, she stopped playing pranks at all, and now she's more protective of me and our younger siblings than ever. Me…I became more serious and protective, distanced myself from most of my co-workers…my pranks are less frequent than they ever were…and both of us…" Harry trailed off for a moment, smiling sadly as he looked at the two kids who were crying by now.

"Both of us are parental to every little kid we meet and often times to our siblings too. We…We just can't help ourselves but to act…well…motherly for her and fatherly for me…those instincts had only started appearing when the accident happened…but they never disappeared." Harry said bending down and hugging the two as they cried into his shirt about the sad tale.

Reese came into the living room after setting the last dish in the drying rack and quickly gathered the two kids into her arms while Harry wrapped his arms around all three of them, but not before gently wiping the tears from his fiance's face.

Reese only said one thing as she laid her head against Harry's shoulder, hugging the two kids close while Harry kissed her forehead.

"Especially since Dragons…and Dragon Guardians, are some of the most parental creatures in the world, especially the mothers. There's nothing more dangerous than a mama dragon protecting young, whether it be her young or another's."


	6. Vacination end, the Drakes learn

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So now you have to go home?" Laura asked sadly as Reese got her father back into the house after she got ahold of the teleporter and her sisters Dino Holder, setting it to send the whole house and everyone in it back to where they belonged.

"Yeah… we have to go but don't worry. You both can come visit us at any time. And here… take this." Reese said pressing two small slips of papers into their hands.

"Don't forget these." Harry said slipping two chains with red pendants on them in the shape of a baby Raptor around the children necks.

"These are very special portkeys. If you're injured or need help then they will transport you to our safe house immediately and alert us that something is wrong. If you tug on the pendant real quick or get hit with anything at all, a spell or a wrench or anything, it will transport the both of you to whichever one of us is around those with magic or know of it, or is alone." Harry explained as he kissed Laura's forehead and ruffled Rod's hair.

"And if you ever want to just talk to us you can just hold the pendant and say our names which will connect you to our cells or our own pendants." Reese said finishing up the explanation as she kissed both of their foreheads.

"Thank you so much!" Laura cried as she hugged the two around the neck, her eyes already watering. She didn't want them to leave! They acted like and reminded her of her mommy and daddy! Rod had similar thoughts as he tried to fight back his own tears but a few slipped out as he looked at the ground with clenched fists and teeth.

"Hey now no tears. We can't trust the Alpha Goons to look after you two but we can't take you with us. So Rod I'm giving you a very important assignment alright?" Harry asked gently wiping away the boys tears while Reese soothed and comforted Laura.

"Huh?" Rod asked looking up at Harry who smiled at him warmly.

"Just like you do, I have a younger sibling. You know him actually, his name is Max and I'm more than ten years older than him so I helped mom and dad raise him…most of all though…I protected him. Older siblings exist to protect the younger siblings…that's a creed that I live by. So…while you two have to be away from Reese and I…do you think you can protect Laura? Can you protect your little sister for us?" Harry asked making Rod straighten up and nod in determination.

"Yeah! No problem!" Rod said his face determined and set as he hugged Harry and Reese one last time.

"That's a good sport. See you soon little mechanic, little flower." Harry said ruffling Rod and Laura's hair one last time before he stood up and nearly had to carry Reese into the house with him.

"I'm sorry…I just-" Reese began to apologize as she tried to wipe away her tears, putting on a strained smile as she waved to the two kids just as the house and everyone in it was sent back home.

"No need for apologies and no need for explanations, my dragoness. I know." Harry cut her off immediately, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Today had been an emotional roller coaster for them both, but Reese got it twice as bad since it was close to nesting season for dragons…and she _is_ part dragon. That didn't even count in her motherly instincts…

"I wonder what he or she would have been like…blonde? Black hair? Green eyes or purple…boy or girl…maybe even more than one of them…quiet or a hell raiser…" Reese trailed off slowly descending into sobs as she buried her head in Harry's broad chest while he held her closer and buried his face in her hair, the two of them slowly sinking to the floor and neither noticing the confused and worried Drake parents in the doorway.

"It doesn't matter…It wouldn't have mattered if they had been a boy or a girl or if there had been twins or more…whether they looked like me or you or if they cried all the time…what would have been most important was that they were safe…happy…healthy and ours. Always ours, a mixture of me and you made from our love." Harry said gently to his fiancé while the Drake parents looked concerned and even more confused.

"They would have been…no matter what they looked like they would have been beautiful and perfect but I…I messed up and acted without thinking and-"

"You acted like a big sister. You didn't know _what_ was going to happen when you saved Rex and Zoe. You just saw a threat to your baby siblings and reacted by saving them even though you got hurt. And yes…they would have been beautiful and perfect." Harry said trying to hold back his own tears as the Drake parents came closer concerned and beginning to piece it together. The accident a little over a year ago.

They knew _something_ had happened, something more than Reese getting hit by a car saving Rex and Zoe…but they didn't know what. They didn't know _why_ their eldest had locked herself away from all but Harry for at least two months after the accident, or why she sometimes woke up, even now, screaming and crying and apologizing…or why she had suddenly become so cold and distant to most people. They knew it had something to do with Harry though because the Taylors reported that he acted much the same way but was more subtle about it as if trying to be strong.

They didn't know what happened but they knew Zoe, Max, and Rex did as the three teens stayed close to and were all vastly protective of Reese ever since the accident and were only recently starting to go back to normal. They knew Zoe had nightmares where she woke up crying and screaming and ran into Reese's arms apologizing and sobbing and then later in the day would apologize to Harry. They knew from the Taylors that Rex had similar nightmares where he would cry and scream until Max and Harry calmed him down and he'd apologize to Harry and then later on to Reese.

"But I should have thought! I should have used my magic to push them away or the car back onto the road! If I did then maybe…maybe…" Reese was all out sobbing again as she clenched her fists in Harry's shirt.

"It's not your fault. It all happened so fast that you had no time to think." Harry tried to comfort his dragoness as much as he could.

"But I should have! I…I'm the youngest paleontologist and scientist in Japan with record high marks and I finished my training as a Dragon Guardian and Tamer in a _fraction_ of the normal time it takes! I'm supposed to be a prodigy who either always has the answers or always has a solution and yet I…!"

"You aren't a miracle worker, and despite my thoughts otherwise you're not a goddess. You can't take the world on your shoulders Reese. You're strong, the strongest woman I know… but you aren't Atlas." Harry interrupted her broken ramblings and apologies as he closed his eyes to keep his tears at bay. He hated seeing her like this, seeing and hearing her blame herself.

Reese's next semi-hysterical words had her parents gasping wide eyed and torn between shock and horror. They never knew but it explained everything.

"I should have been! I wasn't strong enough or smart enough or fast enough or else I wouldn't have miscarried! I wouldn't have lost our baby!"


	7. Start of Potter Arc! Triwizard summoning

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been three months since the Drake parents, and the Taylor parents by extension, learned about the miscarriage that had happened without their knowledge…and they had been sending Harry and especially Reese sad looks ever since then…up until they were time-napped by some space and time pirates.

Right now Harry was holding onto his wife tightly while Seth was dissolving the Cosmos Stones using the Ancients ship which caused massive turbulence. Yes they were married now. Just a week before the parents were space-napped the couple and their younger siblings had made a quick and discrete stop at the local court house and signed their marriage licenses with the three preteens as witnesses.

Of course they were still going to have an actual ceremony, their mothers would never forgive them if they didn't but they knew they were married in all but name and law already so... they just fixed it. It had been a long time coming anyways.

"Hey everything's back to normal!" Ursula said looking out the video feed after the turbulence stopped while some gel monsters were checking on Seth.

"He's injured but alive." Johnathan, the Ancients robotic butler, said after deciphering what the gel creature said.

"Not so sure the same could be said for us. Harry and Reese are glowing!" Ed said noticing the couple glowing blue and bringing everyone's attention to it since even Sora, who was around Reese's neck, was glowing.

"A summoning spell!" Reese diagnosed quickly, making Harry reach forward and grab Max's Dino Bracer and Chomp's card in an instant.

"When we get there I'll summon Chomp and you can find us and fly there in case we need backup." Harry explained quickly before in a whirl of blue flames the two were gone.

 **#* &=+*-% - CAUTION: Line Breaks Here Detour-%**

Everyone in Hogwarts waited with baited breath as the Goblet of Fire glower brighter and brighter after the name of the missing Potter Twin was read out, just after the false Boy-Who-Lived had his own named called.

The Potter adults had looks of glee on their faces as the flames shot up to the enchanted ceiling, envisioning a weak fourteen year old boy who they could drain of magic for their precious Charles Potter.

What they didn't expect was for two people, one an obvious girl and the other a male, to manifest in the flames dozens of yards above the ground and come hurtling down. The male figure grabbed the female and twisted so that he hit the unforgiving stone back first with her landing on his chest.

" _Idiot! Have you forgotten how durable I am thanks to my dragon training? You could be seriously hurt!"_ The female, a rather pretty blond woman wearing glasses and muggle clothes, seemed to scold the male in a foreign language as she jumped up and fretted over him.

" _Nah I coated my body with magic before I hit the ground. I couldn't just let you get hurt, enhanced durability or not. I love you too much and besides… you're my girl. If there's anything that can hurt you…I'll get in front of it."_ The male said laughing slightly as he stood up and towered at least a foot over the woman, who blushed at what he said. The Potters and other assembled magical gapped slightly at the man.

He was easily six feet tall at least, reaching up near Hagrid's chin or at least shoulders!, but was made of pure muscle as his muggle muscle shirt showed. Unlike the smaller blond woman, he had messy black hair that was down past his ears, no glasses, and bright green eyes.

The woman was small, petite, and looked a bit on the frail side despite her toned legs being showed in her skirt, which was drawing scandalous and jealous looks from the girls and lustful looks from the boys. She also seemed to have purple eyes behind her glasses and a strange almost snake like scarf around her neck that she was stroking with long almost delicate looking fingers.

"Excuse me but do either of you speak English or-"

"Mizz Drake! Mizter Taylor! How lovely et ez to zee you both again!" Madame Maxine interrupted Dumbledore with a smile as she beamed at the couple who had turned to look at the adults when Dumbledore spoke.

"Madam Maxine! What a wonderful surprise. I'm afraid I'll have to correct you however. It's Misses Drake-Taylor now. How is Gladious doing now by the way?" The blond woman answered in flawless and near unaccented English with a smile.

"Ah you two have finally married! Congadulazions! Et ez long overdue from what your zizter had zaid, even back zen. Gladious ez doing much better now zanks to you two." Madame Maxine said smiling warmly at the two making Reese blush slightly and scowl.

"I'm whacking Zoe when she gets here. Speaking of which…" Reese trailed off with a frown as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Kindly stop trying to get into my mind. It will not work due to the nature of my magic and familiar bond." Reese said making the man beside her tense and glare at Dumbledore, wrapping one muscled arm around Reese's waist as he did so.

"Leave my wife alone old man or else I'll give a front row seat to meeting a dinosaur." Harry growled out protectively in English making several people gasp at the audacity of the man for daring to threaten Dumbledore.

"Dinosaur?" James Potter asked confused and making Harry smirk as he released Reese who signed slightly as Harry got into a stance with the Dino Bracer bared and one arm fully extended as if he punched something.

"Dino Slash!" Harry said as if casting a spell as he slashed the card through the bracer in a single perfect swiping motion, much to his relief cause he had never practiced that before and it could have gone veryyyy wrong… which would have just been embarrassing.

"Roar Triceratops!"

Let's just say that Harry had a good laugh and even Reese giggled at the shock and terror from the magical as the giant gentle herbivore roared when he was summoned.


	8. Chapter 8

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Sis are you okay?!" Zoe asked immediately as she beamed straight to her sisters side, making more than one already terrified person scream louder.

"I'm fine Zoe. You really think this idiot would let anything happen to me?" Reese asked smiling at her sister as she leaned into a snickering Harry's side with a slight giggle.

"Fair point. Rex and Max will be here with the others on the ship…where _are_ we anyways?" Zoe asked looking around confused and slightly wary despite Chomp standing in front of them protectively. He wasn't going to let these puny people hurt his friends herd. Especially not the female herd member that was mated to the herd Alpha.

"Backwater England." Reese drawled in Japanese amused and making Zoe scrunch up her nose in distaste.

"That place mom and dad are always telling us about? The one with all the inbreeding and prejudice? Where we aren't supposed to show our abilities unless it's a life or death emergency?" Zoe asked making Reese nod slightly.

"Yes that's the place." Reese agreed slightly glad that it didn't seem like any one here aside from them spoke Japanese or else that would be a pain in the ass to explain.

From how her parents described Magical England, and her own very limited experiences with it, this place was an incest and inbreeding playground where ideas were stunted and they never left the middle ages. A place where rare abilities like theirs or Harry's parsletongue where either labeled 'dark' or made them 'breeding material' in the purebloods opinion.

"So how long until we can leave sis?" Zoe asked looking at her sister who gave a small shrug and looked towards Dumbledore.

"It's obvious that we aren't the ones that you're looking for and if you don't mind we need to be getting back home. If you do mind them I'm afraid that I don't care. I need to get back to work, as does Harry." Reese said in English looking completely bored with it all as she leaned into Harry's side where he wrapped an arm around her waist again. She had been feeling more tired than normal recently and they were both more than a bit worried about her recent bouts tiredness and even her nausea which had started up only within the last few days.

These were familiar symptoms to the couple but they didn't _dare_ let themselves hope or think that it was what they thought it was. They wouldn't be able to bear it if they built their hopes up only for it to be a simple stomach bug or the flu. Although if it was what Reese suspected…then…she didn't want to be anywhere near Britain for this.

"I'm afraid that until we learn why you were summoned instead of Harry Potter you should remain here. You may have to compete in his place. Are you in any way related to the Potters?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry and Reese who shrugged slightly.

"Hmm according to one of the Gringotts branches in Japan I have an ancestor from the Black family a few generations back and another from a Slytherin line. I think that's the only England lines I have." Harry relented that much information but he was _not_ telling them that he was Lord Potter, Lord Black, _and_ Lord Slytherin. They'd never let him or his wife leave.

"Don't forget that technically you'd be Lord Drake when dad steps down since you're my husband and Zoe is too young to be Lady Drake yet if we pass that one to her instead." Reese reminded her husband despite all the shocked and a few horrified looks from the sheep at hearing the word Slytherin come from Harry's mouth.

"A dark lord!" A red head yelled from the red and gold table and earning a snort from Reese.

"This idiot? A dark lord? Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Reese said snickering as she nudged Harry, Zoë was outright cackling and even Harry chuckled a bit.

"What is your request my queen?" Harry mockingly asked as he bowed to Reese who let out a snort and then tried to cover her mouth with her hand to smother it.

"Idiot." Reese said smacking Harry's chest without putting any strength into it, of course even if she did put some of her dragon enhanced strength into the smack it wouldn't have done much to Harry. His magic offered him skin that was as hard as steel whenever he was in danger or being attacked, even just playfully.

"Your idiot." Harry said with a grin making a few of the girls in the hall coo over how cute the two were together.

"Harry doesn't have a single dark bone in his body. Sure he'll prank someone to insanity and if someone attacks me or our family then he'll definitely kick ass but dark in general? Nope." Reese said smiling as she leant into Harry's side and earned a grin back from the man.

"Yeah he can't even pull off a bad boy vibe much less a darkness one." Zoe said snickering heavily as well.

"Oh I don't know Zoe. After all…I can be a _very_ bad boy when Reese wants me to be." Harry said his grin suddenly a shade or two darker as he pulled Reese around in front of him to lean against his chest as he tilted her head back a bit so she had to look up at him.

"After all you like it when I'm bad don't you my queen?" Harry asked his voice darker and more possessive as he stared down into Reese's eyes, making her nod slowly almost dazedly before she turned bright red.

"Jerk! Not in front of little kids." Reese said hissing a bit as she elbowed Harry in the side to get him to release her as she blushed a brilliant shade of red while Zoe was laughing behind her.

"Stop laughing Zoey!" Reese said turning to glare at her sister who was laughing as she leaned against Chomp who let out his own amused huff.

Herd Alpha certainly proved why he was the Alpha of the herd.

After all even a T-Rex hesitated to mess with a female of any herd or species that was in the early stages of nesting.

At least the herd would be larger soon, and the Alpha and his mate were both reasonably attractive. Chomp was a dinosaur and he could tell that.

Their nestlings would be very beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Reese! Zoe! Are you both okay?" Mrs. Drake asked as soon as the rest of the group arrived with the space ship, earning shocked and disbelieving looks from the muggle raised and confused and awestruck looks from the magical raised.

It had only been a day or so after they were summoned and Chomp was still standing protectively by the Herd Alpha and his mate, making sure none of the foul smelling humans got near either of them. Especially the nesting female. There should be no danger to one who was nesting.

"We're fine mama. You know Harry wouldn't let anything happen to us. Neither would Chomp." Reese said smiling and hugging her mother back before leaning tiredly into Harry's side.

"Reese has been getting sick though. I think it's the flu because she was ill earlier and can't seem to stomach most of the food here." Zoe reported to her parents dutifully as her father came and checked on the two girls as well while the Drakes were hugging Harry who handed Max his Dino Holder back.

Chomp stepped forward and let out a small happy roar as he nibbled at his small humans hair, missing his smaller body so that he could be held by his human.

"I missed you too Chomp. You've been taking good care of my brother and sister though haven't you?" Max asked with a laugh as he petted the large dinosaurs muzzle and earned a gruff but sort of affirmative sound in reply as Chomp licked his human. Of course he protected the Herd Alpha and the Nesting Female. Not that Herd Alpha needed protecting since he was the Alpha, but he should focus more on his nesting mate and their nestling that was on the way soon.

"Hey there Ace! Paras! We've missed you too but we weren't gone for more than a day." Harry said with a laugh when the other two large dinosaurs bent down to nuzzle and lick the Herd Alpha, before they sniffed over Reese who smiled and petted them both.

"It's good to see you too." Reese said letting out a startled laugh when they both nuzzled her gently and Paras gently nudged her closer to the tall dinosaurs side. The dinosaurs could smell and feel the danger and darkness that seemed to loom in this area.

This was no place for a nest, much less for a female who was nesting at the moment. The nestling wouldn't be safe here at all.

"Laura, Rod. How are you both doing?" Harry asked smiling widely and picking them both up when they nearly slammed into him with hugs.

"We were really worried when you two were suddenly summoned away and we couldn't just teleport here because something was broken in the ship that stopped that and Rod couldn't fix it and then you summoned Chomp out and we thought you might have been in danger." Laura said all at once as she buried her face in his shoulder while Rod looked surprisingly serious as he wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's neck in a hug. Dumbledore and the Potters were pale and shocked but also looked greedy and envious.

There were more of those giant powerful looking beasts that they'd be able to use to help win the war against Voldemort and the darkness? Of course the part that shocked them was the fact that the strange summoned couple had access to a strange flying artifact that did not look like a broom at all and the fact that it seemed as if they already had two children of their own.

"We didn't mean to scare you two but we didn't want to risk taking anyone else with us when there was a chance that they were summoning us to a battle zone. We summoned Chomp because this big idiot didn't like the way that everyone was looking at us, especially given what we are wearing and what their fashion here is like. He wanted to make sure that everyone had a very good reason not to try anything stupid with us, we weren't expecting Zoey to immediately teleport over." Reese said immediately moving over and taking Laura into her arms to sooth the little girl while Harry hugged Rod a bit and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"You did good little mechanic. You protected your baby sister just like a good older sibling does. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you." Harry said pressing a kiss to Rod's hair and earning a small smile from the boy who rested his head against Harry's shoulder while the Drakes and Taylors smiled slightly at seeing the couple being such natural parents to the two children.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts! I am Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore said grandly to the group to bring their attention to him and causing the ones from the future to tense slightly at hearing his name as the Alpha Gang got in between Rod and Laura and the old man. Mr. and Mrs. Ancient pulled Rex back towards them protectively and earned a confused look from the boy while Helga and Johnathon were tense and ready to intercept any spells thrown.

"And I don't care. You _kidnapped_ my oldest daughter and Harry by using a summoning ritual that by the looks of it was outdated and probably outlawed!" Mrs. Drake said hissing at Dumbledore while her eyes began to glow a slight golden color as her dragon side began acting up in her anger, causing her husband to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her for the moment.

"How dare you speak to Dumbledore like that?!" James shouted angrily as he drew his wand, only for the Alpha Gang to summon out their own dinosaurs as one.

"Try it. Terry hasn't had lunch yet." Ursula said as Terry nudged Paras and a surprised Reese further back as all of the dinosaurs formed a protective wall in front of their humans and the nesting female.

"James that's a T-Rex! It's a carnivore!" Lily said her eyes wide and terrified as she grabbed onto her husbands robe causing him to look confused.

"What does that mean Lils?" James asked confused and alarmed at how panicked his wife and most of the Muggle raised students were.

"It eats meat! James it eats people!"

James turned so pale one would mistake him for a ghost.

Terry just grinned at the tiny humans threatening his herd.

His grin made more than a few people faint or piss themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**HP and Dino King AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Weighing of the wands? Ya'll are desperate for me to use a stick aren't you?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow when he and Reese were fetched a few days later for the weighing of the wands, Reese coming along since she was his wife and bound soul mate. Something their mothers was ecstatic at hearing and the two were still planning an 'official' wedding with the help of Dr. Cretacia.

"You trying to say that you don't use a wand? You think you're more powerful than Dumbledore!" James snarled at Harry who gave him a bored look in return.

"Well if the old man still uses a wand whereas most of Asia, at the _least_ , doesn't bother with it after the age of ten…yes. Hell even Rex, Max, and Zoe grew out of using those as training guides two years ago and they're a little over _average_ magical power wise." Harry said casually and causing Reese to nod her head in agreement.

"That's true. Zoe is a natural with plant based magic, she didn't need her wand for them after she turned six, but if she's doing delicate work or fire based spells then she still needs to use a focus but her wand wasn't a good fit for her anymore so she upgraded to a ring on her seventh birthday. Max has always been good with thunder and electric spells and never needed a wand for those after he was three, but other spells or things requiring him to focus means he needs to use the headband he got when he was five. Rex has always been good with wind spells and flying, didn't need his wand for those after he turned seven, and now he only uses a focus when he needs to use Earth based spells or put a little more…power into his punch shall we say? That's considered normal for magical children in Asia, well with different growth rates for different element types and all. The only thing out of the ordinary about their abilities is how much of a natural each of them are with their element." Reese said sounding proud of her three little siblings as she spoke about their natural affinities.

Now that she mentioned it…each of the kids were matched up with dinosaurs of their type according to the cards. Maybe instead of a dragon…Zoe was going to have a dinosaur familiar? If that were true then there was no way the Ancients were going to take Paris from Zoe…or Chomp from Max either.

"Yeah we're good and a bit above grade level magic wise for our age…but Reese and Harry are prodigies! According to mom and dad Reese didn't need her wand at all for _any_ spell after she was five, and Harry didn't need his after he turned six! Not to mention that Harry's the one who figured out how to shield technology so that it works with magic and is one of the lead researchers on completely integrating magic and technology alongside Reese! Reese is the smartest and greatest ever too since she finished training in the family magic before she turned ten and had graduated from high school not long after! She was a fully qualified and accepted Paleontologist and scientist before she even turned eighteen and she became a licensed pilot before she turned twenty!" Zoe said more than happy to brag about how awesome her big sister was.

"Yeah not to mention that they're the best babysitters. We loved it when they'd baby sit us three. Reese would make sure we eat right and stay safe and all while we played and Harry would play with us and try and sneak us junk food and tell stupid jokes." Rex said nodding his head, even though he had been adopted by Dr. Owen…Reese and Harry both had treated him like a little brother from the start. Honestly…sometimes he saw them more as parents than as older siblings.

"Yeah and one time when our parents took off on something important when we were like five, they were gone for a year and Reese and Harry took care of us. We honestly got confused and called them our parents for a while." Max said with a laugh. The three of them had refused to be separated from their older siblings ever since they arrived at Hogwarts, and honestly Rod and Laura were there too.

"They do act like parents a lot of the time. Even when they just met us they took care of us and fed us and treated us just like our mom and dad did." Laura said smiling brightly as she snuggled into Harry's hold while Rod was standing by Reese's leg with a hand holding her white lab coat.

"So what do you use as a focus?" Rita Skeeter asked staring intrigued and a bit smitten with the handsome man in front of her, although she knew he was taken for good.

"Nothing. I don't need one." Harry said shrugging and then looking at the organizers.

"So can we leave since I don't have a wand for you to weigh?" Harry asked causing Lily to catch onto that wording quickly.

"A wand for us to weigh? So you do have a wand!" Lily said pointing that out and grinning smugly at Harry who smirked a bit.

"Every male has a wand Mrs. Potter. However that particular wand is reserved only for my wife's use." Harry said making Reese turn bright red in the face and elbow him in the side, careful not to hit Laura. The other adults all turned red or looked embarrassed or scandalized as well.

"I don't get it. Why would you have a wand that's only reserved for Reese?" Rod asked tilting his head confused while the three slightly older kids all looked embarrassed or grossed out.

"You'll learn about that when you're older. For now just ignore him." Reese said patting the boy's head and causing him to blink up at her confused but nod in understanding.

"Okay Reese. Now come on. Let's go visit Ursula!" Rod said taking Reese's hand and tugging her towards the door.

"Why should we go see the old lady?" Zoe asked, and then on reflex the D-Team and those from Japan…and the future…all covered their ears.

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The scream echoed loud enough to rattle the windows, causing Zoe to snicker slightly.

"Why do you keep calling her old?" Laura asked causing Zoe to shrug a bit.

"Her reactions are funny. Now why are we going to go see her?" Zoe asked again as she looked at Rod while they followed him and Reese to the doorway.

"Cause she's a licensed Medical Doctor and since Reese has been feeling sick for so long I don't think it's because of all the fatty junk foods around here." Rod said causing the group to glance at Reese for a second while she frowned a bit. True she had been sick for a while recently and while she could no longer blame it on not being used to the food offered…she still wasn't ready to believe what it might actually be.

If she got her hopes up only for it to turn out she was wrong…

"I can take you to Madam Pomfrey if you'd like. She's one of the best in the world." Dumbledore quickly said hoping he could spell Pomfrey into doing a few things that she normally wouldn't. He needed to know more about this group, especially the womans strange mental barriers that her familiar helped with.

"Like hell." Rod said glaring back at the man.

"Yeah why should we trust you?" Laura said scrunching her nose up at him even though Harry was still carrying her.

"Dumbledore's the greatest wizard in the world!" Charles Potter shouted angrily at them, his face red with rage.

"I wasn't asking you! Besides he's not a medic and I don't trust him!" Laura shouted back at Charles who turned red with fury.

"Listen here you little brat! I'm the boy-who-lived and I saved your life from You-Know-Who so you'd better listen to me!" Charles yelled at her, trying to use his title to get his way like he always did.

 _No one_ expected Laura's next response.

"I don't know who so you can go choke on a dick!"


End file.
